


The fucking valentines' day

by CallmeFeles



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is a cinnamon roll, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeFeles/pseuds/CallmeFeles
Summary: Craig have a "great" idea for confess his love in Valentine's day, but everything is goes wrong for him.Or not?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 39





	The fucking valentines' day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first for start Im' not a native speaker so I think that I have some errors, I hope they are not so many that you do not enjoy the read.
> 
> I was surprised when I entered the 14th february and I didn't see anything of this topic with this guys, so I worked really hard to translate my story of my native language to english for share here.  
> Maybe is late but is better than nothing.  
> Enjoy!

Valentine's day.

Fucking Valentine's day.

It shouldn't be that way for Craig, shouldn't it? Only that it was so much love in the air that made him feel disgusted... well that's what I'd say to everybody, it actually made him feel something more like "melancholy".

Despite have a gift that I was sure a certain blond would value, things weren't really good, this damn day he had a couple of pimples, oh, and a little thing more... Tweek and Craig weren't going out anymore.

The big question would be why? Well, it's certainly because Craig was a jerk. Around the seventh and eighth was when an event occurred that would bring them much closer, the divorce of the parents of Tweek, Helen stayed with the child, however, that was not bad, his mother supported much at the blonde’s mother and he was forced to spend much more time with Tweek.

What was really not bad, they liked each other enough, in a friendly way or who knows, I did not believe that at that age they could realize what kind of love was being experienced, not really. However, the boys' plans to end the relationship when everyone forgot about it were soon forgotten.

Spending time with Tweek became Craig's favorite thing and when he turned fourteen something happened that would change him for life Craig knew he loved Tweek and he knew he loved him in a way that was a little different from what he loved his friends, but he never thought of it as a romantic feeling until the brown guy's birthday, the fourteenth.

Tweek kissed him and then parted ways apologizing, they never talked about it again, what's more, he bet that if I commented on it now with Tweek he would totally deny it. What about Craig? Being honest, he liked the kiss, he liked it almost too much what he considered right, that's when everything went to hell.

Cause Craig was scared, because he felt things that he wasn't supposed to feel, so like any idiot in fear he only made things worse, as his feelings increased, he wanted to convince himself that maybe it was just habit, that if they tried new waters they would realize that they were only forced to act by circumstances.

A year ago, since Craig had decided to finish whatever that was, Tweek was calm, extremely, and don't get it wrong... apparently with the divorce Helen had taken her son's mental health seriously, taking him to therapy and a whole process so that Tweek could have a normal life. And he did, he was still a nervous boy, of course, but nothing exaggerated.

Anyway, even so, he took it more calmly than the boy had wanted, he even said it would be good for them, he knew he shouldn't get angry. However, it all pointed to the popular phrase "no one knows what he has until he loses it." 

And seeing Stan and Wendy genuinely happy only reminded him that he had promised not to be a coward.

That same afternoon he had decided bought sunflowers in a beautiful bouquet, the girl smiled at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable, although everything at this moment made him feel that way, it was so much that his destiny changed for his house. Fortunately, there was still no one in it so I could feel that self-pity typical of a seventeen-year-old like him.

How was he going to see him? Just today, on that stupid day and with his face full of grains (at that time four grains felt like a thousand) he would laugh at him, he would reject him... right? But what if he didn't? Someone else would do it, someone more interesting, someone smarter, someone more handsome and lose it forever.

_Stop being a coward, Craig._

Tweek bros, looked like a ghost store when Craig walked in, no one was there though it would be a matter of time since Helen ran the business (she had apparently won it in a lawsuit against Richard who was involved in illegal things that the boy never knew about) the store was much more visited, Tweek and his mother even added pastries to the store.

And there he was, Tweek, he tried to hide the flowers, it was impossible, but it was worth being discreet, when the blond saw Craig smiled at him and the boy felt his legs tremble before he could reach the bar.

“What's up Craig? What brings you here?” He greeted Tweek cordially, he seemed happy to see him, he was always really, even if they were finished.

"Hum, well I guess, being the messenger," he lied, needing an excuse because he realized he couldn't go straight ahead.

"I understand you, man, I've been the pastry maker for so many girls that I feel that if they reject them it's like they reject me," he joked.

“Hey, hard day, huh?” Craig tried to hide his face, he didn't want Tweek to see his ghastly face and realize he was lucky not to be with him.

Because of course Tweek who bathed himself with the same soap with which he surely cleaned his ass and had a smooth and beauty   
complexion. Enviable, and Helen had gotten him into the sport so he had a better body than the average teenager.

"Busy, but the good thing is that it is dead hour," he replied, "well, what can I do for you, messenger?"

"Those brownie cookies," Craig asked, were his favorites and it were the ones that Tweek did, "for gifts."

“Oh, in that case what card would you like?”

“Card?” 

“Yes, mom had the idea, now for valentine's day every order ordered for gift has a cheesy card.”

“How cheesy?” asked Craig doubtful, that could be used against him later.

“Of all kinds, believe me, what do you need?”

“Well...” the boy hesitated, he didn't want the plan he had improvised for lack of balls to go against him “let's say the kind of card Clyde would give Bebe if Clyde wasn't an idiot who thinks with his dick.”

The blond burst out with a laugh that made it impossible for Craig not to respond with a big smile, leaving the ultramarine blue braces and braces in sight.

“Okay, any specific message?" Craig shook his head, it was noticed that it confused the barista a little, but he got on with his business... “from who?" Tweek asked that because of the words spoken earlier by Craig, Tweek suposed maybe he was the messenger, it was better to prevent, now he had to act fast, right? So why did his mouth not cooperate?

“Eh umh, Tweek” Tweek looked at him confused, the sender shouldn't be him, maybe it was a joke before telling him his real name, something like it really was him because he had done all the work, very typical Craig's own, so he decided to play along.

"Well on my part," he smiled. "for whom?"

"From Tweek..." Craig repeated, swallowing, trying to get something of value, come on, he was "I nothing fucking care Craig Tucker", and right now he was terrified, embarrassed, "from Tweek for... Craig."

The blond was about to write that down until he was aware of those words, his hand with the feather stopped halfway to look at the boy. Look at the boy with amber eyes who tried to look elsewhere, without saving himself from that eye contact, so that Tweek turned his eyes to the back and screamed. “I'm going to take a break, mom!” Hellen came out of the back to the boy, and when she saw Craig she smiled from ear to ear.

“Don't worry, go out and have fun, I can take care it by my own before Heidi comes on her turn”, she smiled even brighter. “Nice to see Craig again”.

With Tweek leading the way, they came to a park, they went down the back looking for some privacy, Craig noticed the blond look at him, Tweek still had the cookie bag.

"So..." the blond began clumsily. "what does that mean?"

"It's my valentine's day gift of your part," he justified.

“Yes, but why?”

“Well, you know, lovers give each other things...”

“Craig...”

“Yes, I know” the boy knew he was postponing the inevitable and if he didn't want the blond to take him for an idiot and leave, he had to start talking the truth “have you heard the phrase nobody knows what they have until they loses it?” Tweek looked at him mockingly, the half-smile on his face made him feel that perhaps all was not lost.

"Okay, I'll make it easier for the "Lord communication problems"," he mocked. "what did you think my reaction to this would be?"

"I really expected two things. That you thought tha I was pathetic, that you didn't like I a bit and asked me to leave you alone; Or maybe you've always loved me and were expecting me to have the balls like you” Craig let go, Tweek looked at him in disbelief, but not in a bad way, it seemed he was trying not to laugh “I honestly hope it's the second”.

“Didn't you consider a third option? "The blond guy asked, Craig was quiet, preparing his heart for the answer." That I was exactly an idiot like you who didn't really know how he felt about you until we were no longer together out of obligation or because we felt it was obligation”.

“Do you like me?!” Craig was incredulous, and his eyes sparkled with excitement the same way he did as a child before a new chapter of red racer. Adorable. Tweek smiled and picked up the cookie bag.

“Would you be my valentine?” he asked. Craig couldn't believe it, honestly, he wasn't the most handsome or interesting guy, but he still seemed that to someone.

“Yes, and it would be your boyfriend, too, just in case you're interested”. Tweek smiled.

"When you get me a gift, I'll think. I was the only one that give you a gift” Craig put the bunch of sunflowers on Tweek's face, a moment of confusion passed through Tweek's face before he smiled from ear to ear, of course that bastard had never been a messenger." Thanks boyfriend”.

Tweek maneuvered with the bouquet to be able to hold it with part of his arm while his hands held Craig's face down, connecting his lips, electricity, softness. Like that first time, but much stronger. When they parted Craig smiled, having the nerve to say.

“Can we talk about this kiss, right?”

Tweek chuckled and then nodded, they took their hands and headed to the Craig's house, where Netflix and cookies would be a perfect date.


End file.
